The present invention relates to a mechanical linear pushbutton actuation device that mounts atop of a mechanical pushbutton that requires linear movement after the depression of the pushbutton to accomplish the end result. The linear axis of the actuation device when resting, resides either parallel or in line with that of the pushbutton's linear axis. The actuation device changes the activating motion from that of depressing the pushbutton to that of tilting the actuation device with respect to its resting linear axis. The actuation device has a plethora of practical applications. Such an application is for a shift device for an automatic transmission adapted to allow the purchaser to customize the way his automatic transmission is able to engage the gears.
Automatic transmission shifters allow the free movement between drive and neutral but not the reverse, or not between reverse and neutral or the other drive gears without disengaging a pin that lockingly engages at various detent positions in the transmission shift gate. This is known as the safety lock out.
Traditionally this disengagement of the safety lock out is accomplished by either depressing a button located on the shifter knob or shaft or by moving the shifter shaft to the side or in a pattern to navigate beyond the various detent positions. Each method has its own advantages and disadvantages. The use of custom accessories that adorn the shifter shaft must be able to accommodate the button if that is the type of shifting used. Often this means that decorative oversized shifter knobs cannot be used.
Henceforth, a mechanical linear pushbutton actuation device that may be utilized as a modular automatic transmission shift device that allows purchasers to determine how their transmission shift gate locking and unlocking functioned, would fulfill a long felt need in the automotive customizing industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.